


Пересчитайте дни мои в собачьи годы

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Humor, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Клинок Марморы делает всё, чтобы защитить младшего из своих рекрутов.Все взгляды обращены на Кита. Клинки хранят мёртвое молчание и не шевелятся.— Правда же? Чуваки? — Ханк непонимающе смотрит на Кита, будто у того есть телепатическая связь с другими галра или что-то такое. Нет у него связи никакой.Коливан издаёт какой-то слабый беспомощный звук.— Ему восемнадцать? Восемнадцать чего?Ханк вскидывает бровь.— Лет?.. Ой, погодите. — Он пихает Лэнса в плечо. — Это сколько будет в космических годах?





	Пересчитайте дни мои в собачьи годы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [count my time in dog years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821173) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6937179).

— Я помню моё первое Испытание, — говорит Коливан.

Со стороны стола, занятой Клинками, поднимается одобрительный гул, будто они уже слышали эту историю сотню раз, но не прочь послушать и ещё дюжину. Они пили — все пили. Лэнс, Ханк и Пидж слушают как заворожённые, но только у Пидж ясный взгляд, хотя она не отставала от этих двоих, и это… ужасает. Широ расслабился у Кита под боком и распустил руки, уложил под столом ладонь на его бедро, будто оно принадлежит ему всецело. Даже принцесса раскраснелась. 

Кит, к сожалению, трезв как стёклышко, отчасти потому, что считает, что кто-то же должен быть, но отчасти (ладно, по большей части) дело в том, что распивают они какую-то дрянь — омерзительную, за гранью понимания, похожую на лакрицу, растопленную в ужасных консервированных спагетти, которыми он год в пустыне питался исключительно от безысходности. Но Коливан угощал, и паладины клюнули, как зелёные рекруты в Гарнизоне, которым предложили первую увольнительную, и Кит теперь сомневается, что сможет снова доверять им теперь, когда знает об их способности начисто позабыть о чувстве вкуса. 

И Ханк туда же. Это не нормально. Не нормально это. 

Широ делает ещё глоток, и Кит бросает на него полный отвращения взгляд. Широ ухмыляется и ведёт той ладонью, что на бедре, выше. Кит роняет голову в руки.

— Моё первое Испытание… — Коливан качает головой и печально улыбается.   
— У тебя только одно было! — вопит кто-то из дальней части зала. 

Коливан прижигает его взглядом. 

— Моё первое — и единственное Испытание, благодарю покорно. Это была грозная битва. — Он вскидывает руки и обводит ими зал. — Десять волн по десять Клинков я отразил…  
— Ага, — насмешливо говорит другой Клинок, — это потому, что ты так долго соображал, что нужно пройти через люк в полу. Тебя в конце уже чуть ли не умоляли! 

На этом всех прорывает. Даже Коран хохочет, и Коливан смотрит на него, как на предателя, потому что как единственные здесь умудрённые опытом взрослые они весь вечер уверенно шли к тому, чтобы побрататься на почве общих горестей.

Кит чувствует, как на плечо ложится когтистая рука. 

— Кит на восьмом раунде это понял, — говорит Клинок у него спиной, и все дружно ахают и охают — по большей части искренне, и даже паладины, кажется, впечатлились немного. Ладонь на бедре почти неощутимо сжимается сильнее.   
— Да, но, — Коливан фыркает, — я в то время был юн, мне было едва ли семьдесят. — Его заслугу признают, судя по нестройному сочувственному бормотанию. Что вообще? 

Кит окидывает зал ошарашенным взглядом, вспомнив снова, как же мало он знает о тех, чьих генов в нём, вполне возможно, больше половины. Ну да, Заркону десять тысяч лет, но это же не — это же не нормально? Разве нет? 

Его выручает Ханк.

— Пф-ф-ф. — Он грохает стаканом о стол. — Семьдесят? А Киту сколько там — восемнадцать? По-моему, он тебя уделал. 

Он оглядывается, но в этот раз никто не ахает и не охает. 

Все взгляды обращены на Кита. Клинки хранят мёртвое молчание и не шевелятся. 

— Правда же? Чуваки? — Ханк непонимающе смотрит на Кита, будто у того есть телепатическая связь с другими галра или что-то такое. Нет у него связи никакой. 

Коливан издаёт какой-то слабый беспомощный звук. 

— Ему восемнадцать? Восемнадцать чего? 

Ханк вскидывает бровь. 

— Лет?.. Ой, погодите. — Он пихает Лэнса в плечо. — Это сколько будет в космических годах? 

Они вдвоём начинают считать на пальцах, и занимаются этим долгую мучительную минуту. Пидж наблюдает за ними с заметным весельем, пока они не приходят наконец к какому-то соглашению. Лэнс поднимает голову. 

— Это примерно — стоп, Коран, сколько квинтентов в одном году?

Кит роняет голову обратно в руки и пытается вспомнить, почему он вообще к этим людям тепло относится, почему он здесь, а не в кровати, не в бассейне, не в тренировочном зале, где можно позволить роботу размазать его по полу. Рука на бедре поглаживает, и это, наверное, должно успокаивать, но ничего подобного. У Кита зреет скверное предчувствие сродни тому, которое всегда приходит за несколько мгновений до какого-то безумия — вроде того случая, когда ему пришлось прокатиться верхом на космической корове, спасаясь от копа из космического молла. 

Лэнс встаёт и вопит: 

— Шестнадцать космических лет ему! Так что — ха! 

Он тычет пальцем в Коливана, будто доказал ему что-то своим умением выполнять простейшие математические подсчёты. Пидж качает головой, так что он, скорее всего, даже близко не посчитал верно. В любое другое время, в любых других обстоятельствах Кит был бы счастлив, если бы Лэнс ошибался и всё равно вступился за него, но только не здесь и не сейчас, потому что Коливан — Коливан смотрит на Кита, зажимает рукой рот и _кричит_.

Это звук, который человек не способен воспроизвести, и если все галра так умеют, то странно, что они ещё не начали использовать это вместо пушек. Это было бы куда действеннее. У Кита волосы на затылке встают дыбом, а Широ рядом с ним напрягается. 

— Стоп. Чего? — Ханк встревоженно косится на Кита, затем на остальных Клинков, взгляды которых теперь сосредоточены на нём. Один из них выглядит, будто его сейчас стошнит. Другой отворачивается и непритворно держится за стену. Коливан так и не убрал ладонь со рта, и ближайший к нему Клинок утешающе кладёт руку ему на плечо. 

Кит слышит, как галра за его спиной встаёт со своего места, и он не может видеть, что там увидел Широ, но тот медленно и проворно убирает руку с его бедра.

Что-то неуловимо меняется в общем настроении, присутствующие разбиваются на группы и занимают новые позиции — паладины с одной стороны, галра с другой, и Кит не уверен, на чьей он стороне сейчас, но…

— Это всё замечательно, но кто-нибудь может объяснить, что происходит? 

Пидж, голос разума, голос здравого смысла. 

Коливан разворачивается к ней. 

— Объяснить? — Он взмахивает обеими руками в сторону Кита. — Это вы объясните, почему вы позволяете этому — этому _ребёнку_ воевать!   
— Ребёнку? — смеётся Аллура. — Кит не — не ребёнок. 

Один из Клинков делает шаг вперёд, качая головой. 

— Галра достигают совершеннолетия к пятидесяти годам. Это недопустимо. Если бы мы знали, мы бы никогда не заключили с вами союз. 

Пятьдесят. Пятьдесят лет. Но…

— Но Кит же не чистокровный галра, — говорит Ханк, спасибо ему за это тысячу раз. 

Коливан, посуровевший, оборачивается к нему. 

— Это не имеет значения. Галранская кровь подлинная даже в полукровках. 

Лэнс давится воздухом, Широ бросает на Кита обеспокоенный взгляд, будто в самом деле верит этому и — так, это, пожалуй, уже зашло слишком далеко. 

Кит неверяще смеётся. 

— Вы все шутите, да? Я не…  
— Ребёнок! — радостно восклицает Лэнс. — Кит, ты малыш! Это так много объясняет…

Ближайший к нему Клинок — огромный даже по галранским меркам — грохает кулаком о стол, и от удара стакан Лэнса опрокидывается. Лэнс отпрыгивает назад, но Клинок следует неотступно, сгребает его за грудки и подтягивает к себе. 

— Ты не будешь при мне оскорблять ребёнка, паладин, — говорит он смертельно тихо. 

Лэнс поспешно кивает и бросает на Ханка панический взгляд.

— Чего-о-о, — шёпотом говорит Ханк. Он встаёт и поднимает обе руки, призывая всех успокоиться, и нагибается через стол к Киту. Несколько Клинков напрягаются и берутся за оружие, спрятанное в ножны.   
— Дружище, они, э-э-э, правду говорят? — шепчет Ханк из-за ладони. 

Кит досадливо стонет. 

— Нет! — но все по-прежнему смотрят растерянно, и Широ садится ровнее, пялится на него, будто видит впервые. Кит поднимается на ноги. — Я в пустыне сам жил год — я в университете учился. Я умею генераторы чинить! Я не — не ребёнок я. 

Клинок, подозрительно поглядывающий на Широ, оборачивается к Киту и мягко кладёт руки ему на плечи. 

— Ты можешь верить в это, — осторожно говорит он, — но перенесённая тобой травма не…  
— Единственная перенесённая мной травма — это весь этот разговор. 

Клинок качает головой, прищёлкивает языком и притягивает его в объятия так неожиданно, что Кит не успевает засопротивляться. 

— Я его отпустил одного на крейсер Заркона, — стонет с другого конца зала Коливан, и ему вторит хор.   
— Я его в грудь пнул, — воет кто-то.   
— Я его по лицу ударил — дважды! 

Клинок, угрожавший Лэнсу, впечатывает огромный кулак в стол, затем медленно разжимает пальцы, пялясь на свою ладонь.

— Я ему чуть руку не сломал. 

Ближайшие к Киту галра начинают тесниться вокруг него, охлопывают его со всех сторон, будто проверяют, не ранен ли он. Кит смотрит в стену над их головами, пытаясь призвать из бездны своё терпение. Он сейчас спать мог бы. Он мог быть где угодно, только не здесь. Он умоляюще смотрит на Широ, но Широ жмётся к стене, будто никакая сила любви не заставит его влезть во всё это, и — замечательно вообще. Он по-прежнему часто моргает, пытаясь справиться с пьяным экзистенциальным кризисом. 

Нет ничего — _ничего,_ понимает вдруг Кит — хорошего в том, чтобы быть единственным трезвым человеком в помещении. 

— Широ...

Коливан перебивает: 

— Мы забираем его с собой на базу. Вам стоит подыскать другого пилота для Красного Льва, — говорит он Аллуре, будто на этом всё и это окончательное решение по вопросу. Кит умоляюще протягивает к ним руки, но Аллура переглядывается с Кораном, будто это реальное решение, которое им нужно взвесить, и — 

Не-а. Нет. Не будет этого. 

Кит отцепляет чужие руки от плеча, того, на котором Клинки пытаются получше рассмотреть шрам, выделяющийся на мускулах, и ныряет под чужие локти. Нож по-прежнему у него на поясе — он обнажает его и позволяет трансформироваться, отступая к двери и держа остриё нацеленным на — на всех, пожалуй. 

— Никто меня никуда не забирает. Я иду спать, а вы к утру… — Он указывает ножом на всех паладинов по очереди, затем на Корана с Аллурой, чтобы наверняка. — _Исправьте это._

А потом — бросается бежать.

***

Кит просыпается одетым, прижимая к груди нож, как любимое детское одеяльце, а за его дверью беснуется хаос. 

Перед тем, как заснуть накануне, он подтащил комод — это комод только в теории, на самом деле, никто до сих пор не понял, как их открывать, — к двери в целях предосторожности, чтобы хотя бы услышать, если кто-то попытается войти и споткнётся об него. 

Он мимолётно прикинул, не вогнать ли нож в панель у входа, и стоит ли вообще устраивать себе добровольное заточение ради тишины и покоя на пару часов, но в итоге передумал. 

Приглушённая драка дальше кипит за дверью. Что-то крепко впечатывается в неё с той стороны, и Кит передёргивается от звука, с которым металл чьего-то клинка проезжается по металлу. Он подбирается ближе (но не настолько, чтобы активировать автоматическое открывание) и пытается определить, каковы шансы, что это взаправду опасная ситуация, а не очередной абсурд какой-то. 

Звук, с которым активируется рука Широ, приглушённый, но не узнать его нельзя. 

Кит позволяет двери отъехать и выглядывает из-за комода ровно в тот момент, когда Широ влетает в стену рядом. Этого более чем достаточно — Кит перемахивает через комод и загораживает Широ собой, нож наготове. 

— Широ? Ты цел? 

Раздаётся стон. 

Кит резко разворачивается. Коливан и двое других Клинков стоят в коридоре, один из них стискивает руку там, куда Широ успел достать. 

— Вы что с ним сделали? 

Коливан раздражённо фыркает. 

— Он пытался забраться в твою комнату.   
— Ему можно заходить ко мне в комнату. 

Коливан открывает рот, обменивается с Клинками непонимающими взглядами. Один из них передёргивает плечами. 

— Нет, нельзя. 

Кит скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Почему вдруг?   
— Это… неприлично. 

Именно в этот момент к ним решает выглянуть Лэнс. Он выглядит кошмарно с огромными мешками под глазами и свалявшимися волосами. Кит успевает задуматься о том, насколько поздно они все вчера улеглись и даже посочувствовать, но Лэнс окидывает взглядом положение в коридоре, и вот чтоб его.

Лэнс зажимает рукой рот, чтобы сдержать смешок. Жест даже почти похож на выражение беспокойства. 

— Кит, ты что, мальчиков к себе водишь? — укоряет он. 

Кит прижигает его взглядом. 

— Не смешно. 

Лэнс закатывает глаза. 

— Ещё как смешно, но если ты планируешь быть…

Один из Клинков оборачивается к нему. 

— Не заканчивай эту фразу, — говорит он и наводит свой кинжал на Лэнса, который бросает на лезвие один взгляд, делает шаг назад, к себе в комнату, и дверь закрывается за ним следом. 

Ладно, хотя бы ради этого стоило, пожалуй, вставать.

***

— Мы можем сбежать, — говорит Кит, когда Широ, надёжно спрятанный в его комнате, прижимает к наливающемуся на щеке синяку намоченное в холодной воде полотенце. — Я возьму Красную, а ты возьмёшь Чёрную, и мы сможем… сможем прилетать, если будем нужны. 

Что-то в этой мысли есть безотчётно привлекательное — он сам не знал, что ему этого хочется, пока не произнёс вслух. Господи, как ему этого хочется. 

Он поднимает голову, и Широ улыбается ему.   
Улыбается той мягкой, славной улыбкой, от которой у Кита всегда перехватывает дыхание, потому что есть что-то смиренное в выражении его лица, чему Кит не может дать определение. 

— Кит. 

Кит отводит взгляд, потому что этот тон ему знаком. Вот только этого ему не хватало сейчас. 

— Не хочу с этим всем иметь дело. Это… тупо, — пробует он, потому что так оно и есть, не может быть не так.   
— Но может он… не неправ? — начинает Широ. 

Кит вскакивает с кровати ещё до того, как осознаёт, почему. То, что что-то настолько кретинское вдруг встало между ними — ранит. 

— Ты шутишь сейчас. 

Похоже, не шутит. Теперь Широ избегает смотреть ему в глаза. 

— Я просто говорю, что может быть… 

Ну конечно. Восхитительно. Его лучший друг и долгосрочный бойфренд теперь думает, что он ребёнок. Замечательно. Кит сдёргивает с крючка на стене куртку и вбивает код, аварийно отпирающий двери, потому что не может сейчас находиться в этом помещении в таком состоянии. Широ окликает его, но Кит не замедляет шаг. Он хочет кому-нибудь врезать, и для этого в его распоряжении есть целый тренировочный зал. 

Он идёт туда кратчайшим путём — или пытается, потому что трое Клинков, которые, похоже, назначили себя его личной охраной, мешают ему всеми способами, какими только можно, и даже парочкой таких, которыми должно быть невозможно. 

— Ты не будешь надевать шлем? — спрашивает один из них, когда они наконец добираются до зала и Кит останавливается, чтобы подвязать волосы. 

Кит прикрывает глаза. 

— Нет. 

Клинки переглядываются. 

— Твой мозг ещё развивается. Тебе критично важно обеспечивать…  
— Не буду я надевать шлем. И наколенники, и налокотники, и что там ещё. Ни за что. Вот это надену — и всё. — Он взмахивает рукой, обводя себя, потому что в его жизни сейчас ровно две смены одежды: одна доспех паладина, и одна вот это. Чёрные штаны, которые Лэнс до сих пор не прекратил называть леггинсами, и стащенная из Гарнизона стандартная серая футболка. 

«Налокотники», бормочет один из Клинков, будто до этого момента он даже не задумывался, что локтям тоже нужна защита. Кит успевает подумать, есть ли у галра вообще хоть капля юмора в организме, потом прогоняет мысль. 

Пусть они маются похмельем — Кит не мается, и он будет избивать тренировочного бота, пока _терпение есть концентрация_ не вобьётся обратно в голову. 

— Ты уверен? Не хочешь даже…

Кит пропускает это мимо ушей. 

— Начать тренировочный уровень три.   
— Нет! — вопит тот, которого так удивили налокотники — в самом деле вопит, будто это вопрос жизни и смерти. — Завершить тренировочный цикл. Три? Это небезопасно…

Кит не кричит, но он близок к этому. 

— Начать тренировочный уровень четыре, — говорит Кит из принципа, игнорируя возмущённые вздохи. Он вообще-то уже до пятого уровня дошёл. 

Но Клинок не отступает. 

— Завершить тренировочный цикл. 

Кит щурится, сверля взглядом безликую маску. 

— Начать тренировочный уровень пять. 

Клинки ахают опять. 

— Завершить тренировочный цикл! 

Программа сдавленно пищит. 

Кит встаёт к нему вплотную — настолько близко, насколько возможно, когда разница в росте у них почти фут. Они сверлят друг друга взглядами на протяжении долгой секунды. 

— Не вздумай, — тихо говорит Клинок. 

Кит ощеривается. 

— Не взду…  
— Начать тренировочный уровень шесть, — говорит Кит. 

Клинок сгребает его за шиворот футболки — за шкирку, совсем не к месту подсказывает мозг — и перекидывает его через плечо. Это так неожиданно, что Кит не сразу начинает сопротивляться. Клинок выходит из тренировочного зала, остальные двое идут за ним по пятам, и Кит как раз пытается решить, какой курс действий нанесёт наименьший урон его чести, когда понимает, куда его тащат. 

Кит пытается брыкаться, потом увещевать, потом — ну, он не побрезгует умолять. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, просто поставь меня на пол. Я сам пойду. Обещаю. Пожалуйста. 

Его мольбы не слышат, а потом становится слишком поздно. 

Кит видит только пол и замыкающих шествие Клинков, но слышит удивлённые вздохи, когда процессия входит в столовую. Клинок поднимает его за шиворот, будто Кит ничего не весит, будто он в самом деле ребёнок, и сажает его на стул с невысказанной угрозой: сидеть, где посажено, или быть посаженным обратно насильно. 

Паладины смотрят на них с разной степенью ужаса и веселья. У Пидж и Ханка одинаковые мешки под глазами, Лэнс смотрит на Кита с чем-то, похожим на жалость. 

На Широ Кит даже смотреть не хочет. 

Кто-то пихает ему под нос тарелку со слизью и вручает ложку, и это конец. Его жизнь кончена. Он ложится щекой на стол и закрывает глаза. 

— Тебе нужно поесть, — говорит Коливан. — Ты слишком крохотный.

Кит не шевелится. Может, если он заснёт здесь, если останется неподвижным достаточно долго, то проснётся в своей постели, с тяжёлой рукой, приобнимающей его за талию, или даже в хижине в пустыне…

Широ возвращает его в реальность тихим: «Кит».

Кит по-прежнему не хочет смотреть ему в глаза. 

— Не разговаривай с ним, — хмурится Коливан. — Поверить не могу, что ты попытался вломиться в комнату к едва ли мальчишке. 

Лэнс фыркает и бормочет что-то себе под нос. 

— Это что было? — уточняет Коливан, нота в ноту как строгая мать. Все паладины заметно напрягаются; Кит не рос с этим, но, может, ужас перед материнским гневом живёт у людей в подкорке. 

Лэнс вскидывает брови, сплошная показная невинность. 

— Ничего. 

Коливан прижигает его тяжёлым взглядом. 

— Я хочу услышать, что ты сказал. 

Лэнс отодвигает свою тарелку и пытается встать, собираясь уйти, но Клинок за его спиной кладёт обе руки ему на плечи и усаживает его на место насильно. Всё это резко превращается в допрос, и может, Кит сможет воспользоваться замешательством, чтобы сбежать, забрать Красную, подождать, пока Широ придёт в себя и догонит его…

— Я сказал… Ну, как бы, этот корабль уже уплыл, понимаете? — Он коротко смеётся, смешок подхватывают Ханк и Пидж, нервно, натужно.   
— Какой корабль?

Лэнс прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает — смотрит на Кита виновато. 

_Нет…_

— Я про то, что Широ нельзя ходить к Киту в комнату. Прости, дружище, но стены очень тонкие, и это… — Он прочёсывает пятернёй волосы. — Это уже перебор. 

Никто не пророняет ни слова, но все взгляды обращаются сначала на Кита, потом на Широ, потом обратно. 

— Ой, блядь, — говорит Пидж. 

Лэнс стряхивает руку со своего плеча и встаёт. 

— Нет, послушайте. Чуваки? Я один в том же коридоре живу и я так больше не могу. Я столько всего слышал. 

Широ вздыхает и прячет лицо в механической ладони. 

— Лэнс…  
— Нет! «Лэнс» тут не прокатит. Это абсурд! Это… — Он обрывает сам себя, вцепившись обеими руками в волосы. Он выглядит, будто вот-вот получит нервный срыв из-за личной жизни Широ и Кита прямо здесь, на кухне, на глазах четырёх паладинов и дюжины высокотренированных повстанцев. 

Кит успевает посочувствовать ему, но это чувство быстро погребает под абсолютным, всеохватным стыдом, пока он вспоминает свою жизнь — их жизнь, их _личную_ жизнь — на протяжении двух прошедших месяцев. 

Коливан соображает медленно. 

— Что? Ты… — Он переводит взгляд с Кита на Широ, и его трясёт. — Ты что, пытаешься сказать мне…  
— Трахнулись они! — стонет Лэнс и роняет голову в руки. — У стены трахнулись! И в ванной!.. 

Коливан скрещивает руки на груди. 

— ...и в тренировочном зале, я всё видел…  
— Серьёзно? На глазах у всех ботов? — Пидж это, похоже, серьёзно злит.   
— И! И! И ещё на этой стойке, вот прямо здесь. — Лэнс тычет пальцем в провинившуюся зону. Трое Клинков, опирающихся о стойку, отшатываются.   
— Мы убрали за собой! — говорит Кит, не успев спохватиться, но какая разница, не то чтобы он может покраснеть ещё сильнее, чем уже есть, и не то чтобы сегодняшний день может стать ещё хуже. А может — _может,_ осознаёт он с ужасом. Может, это такой день, который втаскивает тебя в бездонную яму, затем швыряет следом лопату и велит рыть. 

От взгляда Ханка могло бы сворачиваться молоко. 

— Стойка, чувак? Та, на которой я готовлю? Это неприкосновенное место! 

Широ делает глубокий вдох и кладёт обе ладони на стол. 

— Мы с Китом состоим в серьёзных отношениях, и мне очень жаль, если это вас задевает…  
— Стойка! — воет Лэнс. — Я тут ем! Мы тут все едим! 

У Широ хватает совести смутиться немного, но его взгляд по-прежнему непреклонный. 

— Ладно, может, нас немного занесло, но — стоп, а ты откуда знаешь? — Он щурится, глядя на Лэнса. — Ты за нами подглядывал? 

Лэнс мигом съёживается. 

— Не нарочно…

Ну уж нет. 

— Это в три часа ночи было! — говорит Кит. 

Он краснеет. Лэнс краснеет. Кита посещает иррациональное желание застегнуть на груди куртку, но она осталась в тренировочном зале, а Лэнс, оказывается, неделями за ними шпионил, подглядывал и подслушивал. 

Вот теперь это оно. Это худший день всей его жизни. 

Коливан смотрит на них троих с отвисшей челюстью. 

— Так не может продолжаться, — говорит он Киту. — Ты уезжаешь с нами немедленно. 

Галра за спиной, тот самый, который внёс Кита в столовую, кладёт руку на его плечо, будто уже готов унести насильно, если потребуется. В этот раз Кита не застают врасплох, и он не собирается сдаваться без боя. Он выворачивается из хватки, но Коливан перегораживает вход, как непрошибаемая стена. 

Лэнс хмурится. 

— Погодите, вы его забираете? Почему?   
— Он не может состоять в отношениях со взрослым. Это непристойно. — Он прижигает Широ взглядом, но Широ…

Широ смотрит в столешницу, неподвижный и тихий, с выражением, которое Кит на его лице видел перед каждым мучительным выбором, сделанным в жизни. Не может же Широ всерьёз взвешивать это, не после того, через что они прошли вместе…

— Я не взрослый, — говорит Широ, не поднимая головы. — Я… мне шесть лет. 

Что. 

— Погоди — что? — переспрашивает Лэнс и трясёт головой, будто ему что-то в ухо попало и он не расслышал — и, ну. Кит в том же положении. 

Это даже близко не то, что он ожидал услышать, когда Широ открыл рот, и его ответ приходится повторить про себя пару раз. Широ лжёт, может? Это лучшее, что он смог придумать? Кит щурится, но Широ по-прежнему смотрит в стол. Сосредоточенно, не моргая. 

И делает глубокий шумный вдох. 

— Я родился в високосный год. 

Не может быть. _Не может быть._ Атмосфера меняется разительно. Галра растеряны, но Пидж, Лэнс и Ханк, просияв и встрепенувшись, приходят в восторг. До Кита ещё не дошло в полной мере, но Лэнс спасает его от необходимости переспрашивать: 

— Дружище, ты серьёзно? Потому что если нет, признайся сразу…

Широ закрывает глаза и готовится принять удар. 

— Да. Я родился в високосный день. Мне шесть лет. 

Лэнс встаёт, и в этот раз ему никто не мешает. Его плечи уже подрагивают, как рокот по нарастающей, и, ох. Они Широ теперь жизни не дадут. До самого её конца. 

— Ты мне поэтому не говорил, когда у тебя день рождения? — спрашивает Кит. 

Широ кивает и наконец смотрит ему в глаза самую чуточку неловко. Это извинение, понимает он — и это бред какой-то. Он бы с радостью согласился отправиться вместе в какую-нибудь космическую глушь на Львах, на свободу. Он был бы даже счастливее. 

Брови Коливана, кажется, решили взлететь на орбиту. Он оборачивается к стоящему рядом Клинку, охраняющему Кита, и тот лишь передёргивает плечами и едва заметно кивает, будто говорит: ну да, почему бы и нет. Потом повторяет то же самое с другими галра, и всё заканчивается. Всего-то для этого понадобилось: уничтоженное чувство достоинства Широ и одно пожатие плечами. 

— Ладно, — говорит Коливан, кивая им. — Хорошо. Я сдаюсь. Будьте счастливы вместе.   
— Ладно?.. — Кит хмурится. 

Коливан вымученно улыбается. 

— Да. Но, — он дёргает головой в сторону Лэнса, — но если этот снова будет вести себя непристойно, дай нам знать.   
— Эй, какого хрена? — спрашивает Лэнс. — Я не нарочно подсмотрел! 

Вот так Кит обзаводится парой дюжин личных телохранителей, узнаёт о дне рождения Широ и обретает возможность испортить Лэнсу жизнь парой тщательно выбранных слов. А поплатился он за это всего-то ничем: собственной гордостью и большей частью гордости Широ. 

Если посмотреть глобально? Оно того стоило.


End file.
